1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an article of jewelry for use as personal adornment in which the major component of the jewelry item can be used in alternative arrangements thereby rendering the article of jewelry more versatile in use. More specifically, the invention relates to a combined bracelet and pendant in which the major ornamental and artistic component forms a part of and is attached to a bracelet in a manner enabling it to be removed and connected to a necklace to form a pendant suspended from the necklace thereby forming an article of jewelry which can be converted from an arrangement forming a bracelet to an arrangement forming a pendant supported from a neck encircling member. The interchangeable major component of the article of jewelry includes a structure which enables it to be connected to a wrist encircling bracelet in a secure and stable manner and also enables it to be connected to a necklace in the form of a flexible member, chain or the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various articles of jewelry are well known, including bracelets and pendants and it is also known to provide articles of jewelry which can be associated with different components of the human anatomy to render the articles of jewelry more versatile in use. The following U.S. patents are relevant to this type of structure.
Ser. No. D 247,482 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,156 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,041 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,950 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,479
The above listed patents to not disclose a combined bracelet and pendant constructed in the same manner as this invention.